U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0290674 of Shanley, IV, whose contents are incorporated herein in their entirety by this reference, discloses innovative apparatus and methods for heating selected areas of materials to forming temperatures while not forming other areas of the materials (i.e. “selective” thermoforming). As noted in the Shanley, IV application, one of many benefits of this selective thermoforming is that “unformed portions of the material remain substantially undistorted and thus may contain undistorted printing, art work, or other text, symbols, or information without concern as to whether intelligibility of the information will be degraded during the forming process.” See Shanley, IV, p. 1, ¶ 0006. Such benefits are difficult to achieve, however, as multiple issues may disrupt the consistency of the thermoforming process.
The apparatus and methods of the Shanley, IV application resolve many of these issues and function well for their intended purposes. Enhancements nevertheless may be desirable in order to improve the apparatus and methods and the products created thereby. At least some of these enhancements advantageously could avoid premature physical contact between polymeric material and a corresponding mold surface, reducing the ability of the mold surface to function as an undesired heat sink by drawing heat from the polymeric material.
Also as noted in the Shanley, IV application, plastic display holders for coins or souvenirs are among products producible using selective thermoforming techniques. Thermoformed cavities into which coins or souvenirs are inserted for display beneficially may be resized or reshaped (or both) for improved presentation of the objects. Yet additionally, the plates, or heat sinks, of the Shanley, IV application may be modified for improved operation.